The present invention is well documented with items of religious symbology, such as associated with Christian religion. The Breastplate of Aaron is of interest because it is an early accounting of the use of gemstones as both decoration and symbol. As a historical aside, Aaron is the brother to Moses and the leader of the tribe which is appointed as high priests.
The breastplate is described (Exodus 28:15-20 in the Bible) as the “Breastplate of Judgment” or “Breastplate of Decision” (dependent on the biblical translation) and is adorned with twelve gems—one for each of the 12 tribes of Israel. The gemstones were to be attached in four rows of three and each gem was to have the name of a tribe inscribed upon it.